And Another Timmy Quickie!
by Pale18
Summary: Quinn's worst fear. And a flashback about Quinn & Timmy's fight at the airport.


_A.N.) Enjoy the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**And Another Timmy Quickie!**__** : **__Quinn's Worst Nightmare_

Quinn's POV

I really, really, REALLY _hate_ that demon, Timmy! He always wins! Rashel is too stubborn to see how evil he really is, but I know! I remember our trip at the airport, going to Thierry's mansion (Rashel brought Timmy with her).

_~:~Flashback~:~_

_We were eating at the airports food court after a Goddess-knows-how-long flight, while we waited for Nilsson to arrive. Rashel was still uncomfortable about being in such a Nigh People crowded city. I watched Rashel eat, because I don't eat very often, but something small tugged Rashel's shirt. I got that ominous chill again. She stopped drinking her soda, looked down and smiled. _

_The vampire demon again. He has been so obsessed with making Rashel like him more than her one and only soulmate. Me. I think he is winning. The brat started at Rashel with big eyes and used __**The Face **__again. Rashel, and any other girl, always fell for it. It's like a mind control trick even Rashel falls for. He could go up to a commoner, give __**The Face**__, and asked him/her to kill their best friend, and they would do it._

"_Rashel, I need to go potty," he said in __**The Voice**__. Rashel turned back to me and grinned. What does she want from me?! Oh no! I know what she wants!_

"_Quinn, will you please take Timmy to the restroom. Please," she asked. Why?! Why me?! He's not even her real brother! He just thinks of her as that. _

"_Fine," I grumbled. I got out of my seat and headed for the bathroom, Timmy followed skipping. He's up to something. _

*~*~*~*

_I leaned against the will. Timmy walked out the stall and washed his hands. While applying soap, he grinned and giggled deviously. "You know she likes me more than you, right Quinn?" he said taunting. I held a hardened face._

"_Hn. I think it's the other way around, Timmy." I said back. Timmy rinsed his hands. A smirk played on the small vampire's lips._

"_Really? Then why does she always say I'm cute; I'm sweet. While your just good-looking." he started drying his hands with a paper towel. He tossed the towel in the trash. Don't kill him or Rashel will kill you, I thought. I was just going to take him back, but he had to goad me._

"_If you didn't have that, she would have probably left you by now," he said. I snapped. This kid is pure evil._

_I snatched the toddler with one arm and carried him to the paper towel dispenser. I took a bunch of paper towels and stuffed them in his big mouth. Still carrying him under my arm, I walked out to see The Cat waiting for us. She had our suitcases right next to her._

"_What took you so long?" she asked. Before I could answer her and before she could notice Timmy wiggling to break free from my grip and get Rashel's attention, she spotted Nilsson. "There's Nilsson! I'll go get him." she said and ran off. I grinned at the bundle of anti-innocence. For once, he looked frightened of me. DREAMS DO COME TRUE!_

_I strolled over to one of our bags and zipped it open. Timmy made a whimper sound. Sorry Demon! But that's not going to work on me! I shoved Timmy in the bag and zipped it up. Rashel came back._

"_Ok! Let's grab the bags and go!" she said. I wasn't going to give her a chance to ask about where Timmy was. She'd skin me alive. So I swiftly grabbed the bags and went to our ride, a limousine._

*~*~*~*

_Rashel & I sat in the limo. I might actually get away with this. Nilsson opened the car door and tossed a bag in. "I think you might want this," he said and left to drive the car to Thierry's mansion._

_Rashel tilted her head in confusion and stared at the bag. Then, two lumps pointed out, trying to tear the bag. It was Timmy's arms._

"_Get me out of this vile, cramped dungeon!" said a voice, muffled. Rashel's eyes widened._

"_TIMMY!" she shrieked. She immediately unzipped the bag and released Timmy. _

_I'm toast. _

"_Quinn shoved me in here!" he said to Rashel looking like he was going to cry. I could tell he was faking. He knew I knew._

_I'm dead._

_Rashel's eyes darkened. She clenched her fists and screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_QUINN!"_

_I'm really dead._

_~:~Reality~:~_

I was just sitting on the bed me and my beloved soulmate and fiancée, Rashel. I waited and waited…… and waited some more. Oh and I waited. Where the hell was she? Rashel finally came in the room. She quickly opened and closed the door with an excited expression. I let curiosity get to me.

"What are you happy about? Where were you? I've been waiting forever!" That didn't seem to shake the smile off her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry you waited a long time Quinn, but I got a big surprise!" Rashel said with glee. She walked and sat next to me on the bed. I rapped her in my arms. She snuggled against my chest. Her eyes closed. I smiled down at her and kissed her head.

"What's the surprise?" I asked. I mentally cursed myself for ruining a perfect moment. She opened her eyes again and smiled.

"I was talking to Thierry about Timmy." Please tell me his evilness is exposed! She giggled.

Normal POV

"He's going to move in the mansion too!" she screamed in pure happiness. Quinn on the other hand, had a look of pure _horror_. An imaginary image of Timmy appeared behind Rashel.

"That's right Quinn. I'm going to be here _forever and ever and ever and ever…" _he said in a taunting voice. Without answering Rashel, Quinn let go of her and dove for the door.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!"

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_A.N.) This one is suppose to be after "Frame" and before the sequel I'm working on, "Set Up". _

_**PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!**_


End file.
